O' Death
by ColorGuardianoftheGalaxy
Summary: Kind of AUish... Everyone is together when the Stranger is telling them about the Wendigos when someone shows up at the door to the lodge. She seems normal at first, that is, until you see what goes through her head when she looks at the main characters. ALL CHARACTER DEATHS MENTIONED MAJOR SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Sorry for spelling mistakes...
1. Artie

Chapter One

3rd Person

The frightened group of teenagers sat together as they listened to the Stranger finish his bizarre story about Wendigos and such.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emily exasperated, "Man-eating monsters that were once people who turned to cannibals are on this mountain and are trying to kill us?!"  
The man nodded once before continuing, "I hunt these creatures. Trying to protect those who come here. I tried to warn the Washington's against comin' up here, but they took my word with a grain of salt."

Sam's head snapped away from Emily and to the Stranger.

"You were the one who threatened the family." She pointed her finger accusingly.

He nodded again.

The group looked at each other, not speaking.

The tense silence was broken by frantic knocking.

Chris jumped from the couch and ran to the door.

As he got closer, he could hear the shouts of a girl.

"Someone please let me in! Please, help! It's right behind me!"

Chris threw open the door and the girl tumbled into him.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

She began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa." Chris wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and led her over to the couch, "Calm down. It's alright. That thing can't get you in here."

The minute the pair stepped into the living room, the Stranger pounced on him.

"My God, Artie!" He yanked the girl away from Chris and sat them down on the floor, "Come on, girl. Stay with me. Deep breaths, come on."

After a few minutes, Artie listened to the older man and slowed down her breathing.

"That a girl."

The girl looked up to the man with her big blue eyes before hugging him close.

"I thought I was going to die, that it was going to get me."

"Calm down, baby girl, it's alright. I got you. You're safe, now."

He stood up, taking Artie with him and sat her down on the foot rest in front of the couch. He addressed the teenagers who now looked at Artie with curiosity.

"Kids, this is Artchella, more commonly known as Artie. My daughter."

Artie shook her dyed purple bangs out of her face before smiling at them.

It faded just as quickly as it appeared when she locked on every one of their faces.


	2. Ashley

She looked at the girl with red hair first. She saw her drop of a ledge and walk closer to banging doors. She witnessed the first death as a Wendigo ripped off the poor girl's head and dragged it and her body back down the trapdoor. Next, Artie saw the redhead unlatch the door, but walk away. This allowed the Wendigo to jump out and commit the same crime. Artie then watched as the girl backed away from an oncoming Wendigo that continued to pursue her, she moved at the last second and that caused the Wendigo to reach its arms out, latch on to the girl's head, and plunge its nails into her eyes. The final death was when an explosion hit, and the girl was still inside.


	3. Chris

Artie snapped out as her head turned to the blonde guy who was sitting to the red haired girl. What she saw was him running from a Wendigo and to a fallen tree branch. He couldn't duck quick enough and had bashed his head against it, he tried to save himself by shooting the Wendigo, but he didn't react quick enough which let the monster separate his head from his body. She watched the same beginning play, the difference was that he made it past the branch and ran up to the lodge. But, this time, his death was caused by the girl with red hair as she refused to open the door and let him in which allowed the Wendigo to once again rip his head off. The next scene brought her to watch him slide off a board and hit the ground, as he walked forward, something above grabbed him and made him bleed out, he went limp and she was moved to the next death. His next death was the same as the girl before him: he opened the trapdoor. The sixth one was him finding the girl's hat, and sobbing, he stood up and opened the door. When saw nothing, he closed the door, only to find a Wendigo directly in front of him when it pounced and tore him apart. She saw him standing in the same room which his last two deaths had occurred in. But, this time he side-stepped the door and continued on, but he was once again grabbed from above and bled out.


	4. Emily

Her breath began to get caught in her throat when the next victim came into her sight, a girl with short black hair. Artie watched as this girl ran with a flare blazing to an elevator, she didn't pull the lever to move up quick enough which allowed the Wendigo chasing her to dig its nail into her eyes, just like the first girl. Next, she watched the raven haired girl move and the monster reach out to her. The girl ran, her flare going out in the process, and ending up getting slowed down by a hanging chain. She looked behind her for a second and turned around to face a Wendigo, it shrieked as it picked up the girl and placed its nails into her head yet again. She watched as the girl turned on a conveyor belt and jumped on, instead of jumping off, she stayed on and fell to her death in a grinder. Artie came to the next bloody scene that involved four people: the girl, the red haired girl, a guy with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair. The guy pointed a gun at the girl and shot her in the eye, killing her instantly, despite the girl trying to stop him. Next, she watched the girl try to walk away from a Wendigo, slowly. This movement caused the Wendigo to grab the girl's head and kill her the way it had been previously doing. Artie watched the last death being the same as the red haired girl's last one: an explosion the she was still in the lodge.


	5. Josh

The next series of deaths came from a guy with short brown hair that appeared to be insane as he mumbled to himself. Artie watched as the guy's head got grabbed by a Wendigo from under the water and it got squeezed until it exploded. She was relieved when that was the only one.


	6. Jess

But, unfortunately, the death count continued with girl with blonde pigtails. This girl had fallen from a large height with a bloody neck and mouth, when she crashed, the guy with black hair cried out her name. But, the scene wasn't finished, it stopped after the platform the girl laid on suddenly dropped out of the sky. Her second death was in the companionship of a guy with a letterman jacket. They were walking along a series of tunnels when they heard a noise and ran forward. Their movements caught the attention of a nearby Wendigo and it ran after them. It quickly caught up the the girl and it grabbed her head and ripped off her jaw. After, she and the guy hid behind a wall, but while they were there, the girl moved. The Wendigo repeated its actions and everything ended. The fourth death came when the guy busted through a boarded up entrance and he and the girl ran through. They ended up at a cliff and, once again, the girl moved while they hid along the side of a building. The Wendigo tackled the guy before it moved to the girl, actions were repeated and everything moved along.


	7. Matt

The deaths moved on to the next person which happened to be the guy with the letterman jacket. He was with the girl with black hair on a cliff surrounded by caribou. The guy attacked one of the animals despite the girl's pleads. His actions caused him to edge closer to the cliff's end as the caribou moved him back. He fell off the side and couldn't keep his grip on a ledge and fell to his death. The black haired girl ran to the edge, sobbing, which stopped abruptly as she saw his body being dragged away. The next scene was of the guy moving to save the girl in the earlier death scene, he leaned over the side of the shaky platform he stood on and reached his hand down to her. She fell off and the guy was reduced to jumping to a nearby ledge as the platform began to fall. He shakily stood up and began to walk to the edge of the ledge as he called out for his previous companion. When he received no reply, he turned around and followed the path he was now on, a shadow lept behind him, catching his attention. He turned and a Wendigo grabbed him by the jacket, it dragged him along backwards, his fighting become useless, the creature shoved him on top of a curved hook that went straight through his neck and came out of his mouth. His mouth instantly filled up with blood and was the cause of his death. The third death was of him running along tunnels by himself. He came upon a boarded up entrance and a path that ran to the left, he ran down the open path and pushed open a door at the end. He stood behind the closed door, but the Wendigo that had been chasing him launched its arm out and through the bars and pushed against his head. The guy fell and the monster jumped through the door. It pounced onto him and bashed his face in with its fists. In his fourth death, he was with the blonde girl and they ran through the tunnels again, this time when they hid, he was the one who moved and the Wendigo attacked him and bashed his face in again. The next death was the same as the blonde girl's last death, only he was the one to move. The Wendigo repeated the cause of death that it had been using.


	8. Sam

Sensing that was the final death, Artie moved to the other blonde girl, the one who had been with the black haired girl when she was shot. She watched as the blonde girl moved while a Wendigo was watching her, it grabbed her by the neck and punched through her stomach, killing her instantly. That was her first and final death.


	9. Mike

The final person was the guy with black hair. His first death consisted of him crushing a light bulb with his hand before his face was grabbed by a Wendigo, it snapped his neck before tossing him aside like a ragdoll. The next death was the same as the black haired girl's and the red haired girl's: an explosion of the lodge. His final death was when he removed a light from his jacket and he blew up himself and the lodge as well as the attacking Wendigos.


	10. Bad Feelings

**3rd Person**

The Stranger wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

She looked at him and only said one thing.

"I just got a bad feeling."

Though it was a simple statement, the Stranger knew exactly what had happened. He knew that Artie had just experienced watching all of these teenagers' deaths. He knew that all he could do was pray that everything would turn out alright for them.


End file.
